Lockdown
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Rachel and Harley are stuck home as they both did somthing that sent them to lockdown mode by their parents. The teo both don't want to be stuck in the house while everyone was out of the house. What will thease two do to pass the time? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.

* * *

Two of the four Diaz sisters where stuck home on lockdown while the others where out. Those girls happen to be Rachel and Harley. Rachel was on lockdown for taking their dad's credit card to buy a designer dress she liked that cost two thousand dollars even if it made her look like a slut. As for Harley she was on lockdown because while building one of her inventions she blew a fuse making the whole house to lose its power. When their dad tried to fix it and he could not he had to get someone to fix it costing him five hundred dollars.

"This is so not fair. I should get what I want because I'm the only sibling that matters and looks this good. It's a crime to hide all of this."

Harley just rolled her eyes on how her sister sees the world. She never understood how Rachel turned out this way. All she remembers was Rachel always being this way. Harley did not bother even responding to what Rachel said. Instead she just got up and headed to the washroom so she could think what went wrong with her invention. When Harley came back into the shared room her eyes widen seeing Rachel sliding her hand sliding under her skirt. Her hand was moving back and forth and Harley knew she was playing with her pussy. Harley then seen while a naked cuff on Rachel's phone.

Harley did not know what to do at this point but to stair. She tried to speak but not even a sound came out. As she was watching Rachel she saw her pussy as she started to spread her legs in her skirt. Harley looked around the room to see where was Rachel's panties but could not find them. She soon realized Rachel never even had them on in the first place. Harley just kept watching Rachel play with her pussy and soon was shocked to see Rachel pushing her whole hand inside. Rachel finally noticed Harley when she sneezed.

"You little purv."

"Sorry Rachel I…wait why should I be sorry you're the one doing it while I'm still in the house."

"Whatever now that you saw me like this I get to see you the same way."

"Wait you want to watch me play with my pussy?"

"Fair is fair."

"Fine but it stays between us."

"Deal."

Harley soon went to the bed and took off her pants along with her plane panties. As Harley was looking down Rachel quickly licked her lips. She hoped she could at least get Harley to do something like this as there other sister Georgie was a bust. Harley was soon on the bed with just her bra and shirt on. Rachel just smiled as Harley started to rub herself. This was making Rachel wet seeing her sister being naughty. Rachel could no longer take it and pushed Harley's hand away and used her had to play with her sister's pussy.

Harley soon started to moan as her pussy was being played with by Rachel. Harley really started to moan once Rachel was starting to eat her out. Something in Harley made her push Rachel's head more into her pussy. Rachel did not mind as she wanted to make Harley a slut just like herself. It soon became too much for her as she squirted all over Rachel's face. Rachel just licked her lips and quickly started to make out with her sister. Harley was soon kissing back like her life depended on it. Rachel soon broke the kiss and smiled at Harley.

"Its your turn to eat me out bitch."

Rachel pulled down her skirt and spread her legs. Harley licked her lips and did the best she could do. It was not bad for her first time eating pussy. Rachel will train her on how to do a great job. The job Harley was doing still made Rachel moan. As she was being eaten out she removed her shirt showing she was not wearing a bra. Rachel just rubbed and squeezed her breasts while Harley eat her out. The two of them was so much into what they where doing they did not hear someone coming home.

The person heard strange sounds and soon realized it was moaning. They soon went up the stairs and found the sound. Their eyes widen seeing Harley eating out Rachel. All this prison did was watch the action throw the open bedroom door. The person soon saw Rachel squirting all over Harley's face. The they soon made out again. Once they broke the kiss they saw Ethan standing there.

Rachel smiled seeing the bulge in his skinny jeans. Ethan was frozen when Rachel walked up to him completely naked smiling at him. She took his hand and placed it onto one of her breasts and held it there. Ethan's dick really was getting hard now. While still holding Ethan's had she started to walk backwards to her bed while he followed. She soon sat down onto the bed and let go of Ethan's hand. Once she let go Ethan kept holding her breast she undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Rachel just smiled at how big Ethan was as she licked her lips. She quickly grabbed hold of his dick and looked at Harley before sliding his dick into her mouth. Ethan quickly moaned as he was getting his first blow job from a girl. Rachel sucked faster and faster. She soon pulled his dick out of her mouth and started to lick her way down to his balls where she sucked on them. Ethan quickly moaned once again. Once Rachel stopped she looked at Harley and smiled at her.

Harley quickly realized what Rachel wanted and she soon started to suck away on her brother's dick. Ethan once again started to moan. It was not the best blow job but he did not care. Something inside Ethan made him face fuck his sister. Rachel seeing this made her smile and soon started making out with her brother.

The two soon broke the kiss as he was shooting his load into Harley's mouth. Right away she began to swallow his load. Harley did not mind the taste at all on her first taste of boy cum. Once Harley took Ethan's dick out of her mouth she started making out with Rachel so she could taste Ethan's cum.

"Now that I and Harley sucked you. You have to eat us out. But first take that shirt off."

Ethan was now complete naked and his sisters was impressed on how nice his chest looks. After seeing lots of porn at his friend's house he knew what to do. He started with Rachel first knowing that's what she wanted. Rachel quickly started to moan. She could not believe Ethan was better then Cuff. Rachel just kept moaning like crazy and could no longer hold back as she squirted all over Ethan, herself and on the bed.

While Rachel was being eaten out Harley took off her shirt and bra then quickly started to rub her pussy. Harley for one cannot wait for Ethan to eat her out. Once she saw Rachel squirting she new it was her turn next. Harley quickly was moaning as her brother was eating her out. He was better then Rachel was but again this was her second time being eaten out.

As Ethan was eating out Harley, Rachel sucked Ethan until he was nice and hard once again. She soon slid his dick into her pussy and started to ride it like she dose with Cuff. The moaning from Ethan caused Harley to squirted all over herself, Ethan, and onto the bed as well. Once he stopped the two of them started making out.

"Now suck on our sisters tits while I ride your dick."

Ethan soon was sucking and licking Harley's breasts as Rachel fucked away on Ethan's dick. She started to fuck herself faster and faster until she squirted once again. She soon pulled out of Ethan and let Harley be fucked. Harley soon moaned once his dick entered her pussy. Ethan went slow at first as he sucked away on Rachel's breasts. Soon he was fucking her faster and faster. Once again Harley squirted all over.

Ethan was on edge and quickly pulled out. Rachel quickly took his dick and started to suck away until he shoot his load into her mouth. Rachel quickly swallowed every drop. Even his cum tasted better then Cuffs. Once she was done sucking she made out with her sister. Once the kiss was broken all three started to make out with each other. As they where making out they heard the rest of the family coming inside. They quickly got dressed and Ethan went into his room and started to play with his guitar.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL non haters, or PM me if you are a non hater member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
